Hospital for Souls
by BrianaLea5
Summary: It all started with the creature of Kiryuu Woods, and then continues with the Winchester boys on their journey to defeat the yellow-eyed demon, and everything in between and after. Join Kaci and Bri in this Supernatural tale.


**Oneida, Wisconsin**

**1 Year ago**

It was a quiet night; a perfect night you could say. The calm before the storm. I remember it as clear as day. That night, I went to the outdoor theatre in Freedom to watch _X-Men: First Class_, and _Marmaduke_ with my best friend Kassandra Hex, and her family. After it was over, they had brought me home around 1 in the morning.

They pulled out of my long, rock driveway when they knew I had gotten into my house. It was unusually quiet and dark. My dad would usually be sitting in his Lazy boy chair watching some show that he recorded weeks before, and my mom would be in their bedroom typing away with work, yet I heard nothing.

I didn't put too much thought into it at the time. I had figured that maybe they had one of those once in a while things where they just called it an early night. Oh, how I wished that were it.

I took my shoes off in the kitchen and made my way through the dark hall towards the stairs. I had stopped myself from going up when I heard an eerie noise that chilled me to the core. I had an inner battle with myself on whether I should check out the noise or not. I did anyways, and I wish I hadn't.

I opened my parents' bedroom door and flicked on the lights, only to see the most terrifying, gruesome sight. Some giant creature was crouched over my dad's lifeless body, biting into his stomach, and tearing his body to shreds.

The creature looked like an over-grown bat, with slightly human features. It was a dark brown/black, with the most disgusting scent ever.

I was frozen in my spot. _What the fuck is going on?!_ I could only stand there and watch as it devoured my dad, then reaching over for my mother. I could feel a cold sweat forming, and a scream building it's way up my throat, and it was finally released.

It startled the creature. The creature grabbed my mother, and jumped out the window, flying off into the night.

I fled up the stairs to my room and laid in my bed, unable to function. After about an hour, I pulled out my phone to call Kaci(Kassandra), when she called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"B...Bri?" she asked shakily, and I immediately tensed at her tone. She only used that tone if something horrible had happened.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up straight, worried.

"You're not going to believe this, but I don't know what to do." she choked out in a sob.

"My family has been murdered by some monster."

**Now:**

Every time I thought of that night, it always tore me apart, but I wanted revenge more. I wanted to waste the son of a bitch that killed my families. Kaci's family was literally my second family, and her and I were basically at the hip. After that happened, we teamed up and did shitloads of research on it. There was no known name for it, so Kaci and I dubbed the creature as "Batman".

In the meantime, we had taken up many martial arts classes, met other hunters(who weren't all that nice), and hunted minor supernatural beings, such as spirits, minor league vampires, and pizza. Fucking pizza, aw yeah.

"Bri, are you thinking about pizza again?" Kaci asked, swirling around in her computer chair next to mine.

"Nope, and there's no way you can prove that." I said, pulling out my cell phone and ordering Papa John's.

"Right, absolutely _no_ way I can prove it." Kaci said sarcastically, and I flipped her the bird.

After I set my order, they said it would be ready in 30 minutes.

"I'm guessing I'll see you in ten minutes?" Kaci asked, still spinning.

"Yup." I answered, grabbing the keys off of my desk and heading out the front door.

I then drove to Papa John's, and had a very nice little chat, and getting someone else's pizza for free.

"Excuse me, do you know where the Kiryuu Woods are located?" some tall guy with gorgeous green eyes and brown hair asked one of the workers.

"I do." I said to him while I started to eat some of the pizza.

"Yeah? Can you tell me where?" he asked, sliding into a booth. I slid in on the opposite side of him.

"Depends. What's your business?" I asked, getting right to the point.

"Well, you see, I used to play there with my brother when I was younger, and my brother and I were feeling nostalgic. We just moved back here, and we don't quite remember where it was." he said, and I saw right through his lie.

"I smell bullshit." I said, sliding out of the booth and leaving.

"Wait! How would you know if I'm bullshitting you or not? Do I look like the type of person to lie? C'mon kid, you can't say you've never felt nostalgic before." he pleaded, as he grabbed my arm.

"You have five seconds to remove your grimy paws off of me before I start some shit." I threatened, venom lacing my tone.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to get some directions." he said, putting his hands up.

"Let me tell you this: Kiryuu Woods doesn't exist anymore, so you can give up on feeling nostalgic. By the way, you would have been shot if you had played in those woods. I could smell your bullshit a mile away." I smirked, walking out of the pizzeria to my car. I noticed a neat '67 Impala parked next to mine, and I couldn't help but give it a whistle.

"Pardon?" a boyish man with shaggy brown hair and eyes asked, who I hadn't noticed was seated in the passenger seat.

"Nothin'. Just a sweet ride you've got there." I said as I got into my car and pulled out.

About a mile from Papa John's, I had noticed that I was being followed by the very same Impala.

"Fucking Hell." I said to myself as I changed gears and sped up. The Impala did the same. I turned off on Country Club road, and drove down until I saw the NWTC entrance. I pulled into the college campus, and drove around it and continued driving until I reached the Botanical Garden. I pulled into the parking lot and parked right in front of the building. I took a deep breath to prepare my act. I jumped out of my car and ran inside.

"Somebody help me! Please! Anybody!" I screamed, forcing tears out of my eyes. People quickly came to my aid, asking what was wrong.

"There is this vehicle following me! Two men are in it, and they're trying to hurt me!" I cried into one of the security's shirts.

"Ma'am, what kind of vehicle is it?" the security guard asked me.

"A-A '67 Impala! A dark car!" I cried. The security were on the scene immediately. Within minutes, they had apprehended the two men, and sure enough, it was the same ones from Papa John's.

With all of the commotion I had caused, I managed to sneak out without anybody but the two men noticing. When we locked eyes, I stuck my tongue out and slipped to my car.

The drive back home was more cautious than ever, as I kept searching for anybody else.

When I got back home, Kaci raised her eyebrows. "That was longer than half an hour." she stated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, you try being fucking stalked." I grumbled, tossing the pizza box on her bed.

"What? What happened?" she asked as she took a slice, her full attention on me, or as much as she could while eating pizza.

"Well, it was a hot, summer day whe-"

"Bri." she warned.

"Okay, okay." I gave. "When I got the pizza, this guy walks in and is like 'Does anybody know where Kiryuu Woods is?' and I'm like "I do." and he expects to have a nice little talk in a booth asking me where it is, claims him and his brother just moved here, and they used to play there when they were younger."

"Bullshit." Kaci said.

"That's what I said! Anyways, I told him why it was bullshit, and left. After that, I was on my way home until I noticed them fucking following me. So I shook them off with security and cops and the botanical garden, and I slipped out when nobody noticed." I finished.

"Badass."

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed with a cheesy smile.

"I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll be seeing them, so I say we figure out what the hell they want, and what they're doing here." I suggested, and Kaci nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

***A/N: OKAY HAI I've been in a Supernatural kick, and if any of you are readers of my previous fanfics, I apologize for not updating. That is due to lack of inspiration, lack of computer, and lack of life eheheeheh. WELL OKAY. This is chapter one~ There are no pairings in this between OCs and the Winchesters. Okay? Okay. thanks for reading :3 Please R&R**


End file.
